


Project Titan: Titan shifter experiments

by leononyoutube (aceisme)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Titan Shifters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceisme/pseuds/leononyoutube
Summary: After years of trying and failures, Grisha Jaeger and his team have enhanced 5 teenagers who will eventually become the greatest warriors who will ever exist.But when they are ready to fully train his "Creations" he is found by the military who pulls the plug on everything but he manage to let the teens out.The teens have been split from each other in different groups and don't know what will happen next.I do not own attack on TitanAttack on Titan/ Shingeki no kyojin is owned by Hajime Isayama, Funimation, Kodansha comics, Wit studio and probably morePlease support the official release





	Project Titan: Titan shifter experiments

"Grisha, we are not ready for this, THEY are not ready for it." A man hears what was just said, he sits at a control board taking in what it's picking up and adding from pieces of paper that cover reading panels, as he hears what was just said end he stands up from his desk and starts talking. "What are you saying, we've been at this for too long. You, I and all of us have been doing this for almost two decades." As he says this he walks round the person he is talking too rather randomly "Do you know what it took for this, almost a century of work, the blood of someone who was once worshiped as a God or as a freak" he takes a minute to breath "we have done this too ourselves and for some of us,you and me included to our children who we are testing right now" Grisha is interrupted "and that's where we should have stopped a long time ago, we are doing this not knowing what could happen to them, we got off lucky because our test failed and you know what happened to" he's cut off by Grisha "yes of course I remember what happened, do you not think I'm disappointed, but what you and everyone else need to realise is that this will help them. It will turn them into what people dream of and if all goes well they will reproduce more people like them."

The two stare at each other "Leonhart, you have to trust everyone, if this is a success then your daughter will be everything you ever wanted, Annie will be and there is no better word for it: amazing, and the same goes for the rest of them." Leonhart starts to walk away "that's a big If Jaeger" he stands still for a second "you better be right" he walks back to his station. Grisha sits back down and starts writing down some notes.

*Project Titan progress: we are in the progress of a group test for the Titans, the last time we let them out it was one at a time and we saw the premature stages of the enhancements ... my son was the least successful and Ymir was the most successful but this test should let some enhancements out faster as they are around each other. Leonhart was against this but I changed his mind, he's been like this for a while, maybe if his daughter wasn't a part of it he would be more cooperative. I believe this could change the world.*

Grisha opens up a steel curtain with five teenagers in pods, sleeping or unconscious. In the pods from left to right are Ymir, Bertholdt Hoover, Reiner Braun, Annie Leonhart and Eren Jaeger, Grishas son, Grisha looks at his son with hope in his eyes "I know you will do well Eren, I hope you do too." Grisha presses a button telling the rest of the staff that the test is about to begin.

"Let them have some fun" Grisha says to the team and as they press the buttons to open the pods one by one the door can't be heard coming of its hinges over the sound of the pods opening. As the pods fully the sounds of footsteps charge to where Grisha and his team are, the team close the door but the intruders bust it down with a battering ram. "You all are under arrest for illegal testing and countless other crimes" it was the military police, the police held down as many as they could, the teens look on not knowing what to do. Grisha throws the book he was writing in to Eren "RUN" not knowing what to do the teens run the room with the pods was separated by a thick layer of bullet proof glass, to the right of Ymirs pod was a door to testing area and to the left of Eren's pod was the door to the real world, something which none of them had truly experienced.

They all run out the door on the left and run for there lives not knowing what would happen if they got caught. A second set of military police come running at them all from different angles, Annie and Eren run off to northwest, Reiner and Bertholdt try to avoid some and continue going straight on and Ymir dodges them all and goes right. The police keep chasing them as they run armed only with melee weapons, mostly batons, some with riot shields. Eren and Annie find there way to a village where they pull into an ally system and lose the police when they hide in a inn, Bertholdt and Reiner find a small cave in a hill they jumped off and hide back there while the police continue forward, Ymir runs so fast she losses the police by out speeding them and finds her self in a village but a different one to Eren and Annie. Eren and Annie wait a minute for the outside to go quite until they go outside, Reiner and Bertholdt wait out the day in the small cave and Ymir looks round the town, all of them not knowing anything about the world.


End file.
